Spirited Away 2: The Return of Chihiro (ORIGINAL)
by Juliette-Aurora
Summary: 10 years after leaving the Spirit World, Chihiro longs to return to her Haku. 10 years after the first humans in decades arrive and leave, Haku longs for his Chihiro to return. 10 years after being in darkness, one spirit is ready to face the light and claim what he thinks is his.
1. CHIHIRO- 1

Tossing and turning in the middle of the night instead of sleeping wasn't new to me. It happens every night. My parents have grown very concerned about me. Ever since I returned from the Spirit World, I haven't been the same. I'm not the same person I once was. Something - a part of me - was missing, probably lost back in the Spirit World with Haku. Haku. The promise. I remember it very clearly, because that is what keeps me up at night.

"Will we ever meet again?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, don't look back until you're at the end of the tunnel."

Every time I close my eyes, I see the tunnel, that cursed tunnel. It's funny that at just 10 years old, I fell in love. Not the temporary kind, but true love. And after all these years, I still feel it. It never left, and perhaps it never will. I longed to return to the Spirit World. Return to Yubaba, Lin, Kamaji, and No Face. Most of all, return to my Haku.


	2. HAKU- 2

It's been 10 years since I was released from Yubaba's control, and I still felt trapped. In reality, I was as free as my dragon form, but inside, I couldn't fly away like I so desperately wanted. Something was holding me back. The wind in the field blew softly as I took a deep breath, and a familiar smell caught my attention. It was discarded to the other spirits, but to me, it brought back memories. It was that of a human. One hasn't been here in a decade, and yet her scent still sticks around. Chihiro. Oh, how I missed her. Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured her fragile ten-year-old figure, then what I thought that she'd look like now. Still so beautiful and perfect. I opened my eyes to see the entrance building, and at its base was the tunnel. That damn tunnel. Deep down, I didn't really want to let Chihiro go, but she had to get back to her parents, and I didn't want to be in the way of that. Every day since she left, I come to this field and just stare at the tunnel, longing for my Chihiro to come back to me.


	3. CHIHIRO- 3

As I tied my shoelaces into a bow, I strapped my backpack over my left shoulder and looked at myself in the mirror.

Today was the day. The day I go back to the Spirit World.

These past ten years have been long, indeed. When I came back, I wasn't the same spoiled girl I was before. I returned brave, satisfied, and in love. Oh, how I missed him. My love, my Haku. I remember his beautiful grey-green eyes; they had always calmed me when I needed relief the most. When he touched me, I didn't want to let go, and I forgot everything, even that I had to save my parents.

I loved Haku. It was obvious. I still love him, and I was going back to him.

I closed the front door before going on my way. I bought this house after my parents decided to sell it and move into the country. This place held too many memories; it was close to that road, that path to the world beyond, close to him.

What would he think when I arrived? Would he be surprised? Happy? Or was he even in love with me? The last time I saw him, I could see love in his eyes. But could it had lasted as long as my love has?

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. It was my parents.

"Chihiro," my mother started. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Fine," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Same as always."

"We're worried about you." It was my dad's voice this time. "You're... not yourself. You changed."

My heart dropped. I felt the sadness in his words, but it didn't matter.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad," I snapped. "I'm a grown woman, and I can take care of myself. There's nothing to worry about."

Before there was a response, I ended the call and stuck the phone in my back pocket. Ever since we came back, they've been wondering about what happened to me. They'd never know because they don't believe in spirits. And they especially wouldn't believe me about Haku.


	4. HAKU- 4

I woke up this afternoon to a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen today. I just didn't know what.

I sat watching Kamaji's soot workers, carrying pieces of coal much bigger and heavier than they were. It amused me, but it also brought back memories of Chihiro.

Chihiro.

The girl who was small and fragile... The girl who carried others' heavy burdens on her shoulders and took them... The girl who freed me... The girl who stole my heart.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Kamaji interrupted my thoughts.

I watched a soot ball run into to my foot, leaving a solid black speck stain. I picked him up and scoffed. He started to panic and squeal, begging for me to put him down. So, I did.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned without turning around.

I heard a door open and shut behind me, then footsteps.

"What do you think we are? Stupid?" Lin scoffed, pushing me head to the side with her hand. "I worry about you sometimes, believe it or not."

"I don't," I answered, continuing to watch the soot balls run into my feet. "You never have, so what makes this any different?"

I buried my face into my knees and hugged my legs with my arms. My chest grew heavy as my thoughts still surrounded around Chihiro. Does she think about me like I do her? Has she changed? What does she look like? Does she even remember me after all this time?

Suddenly, I felt a pat on my back. Lin crouched down beside me. I looked up at her, a worrisome expression on her face, something I thought I'd never see.

"Quit your sulking," she said politely. "If I recall, Chihiro put her life on hold to save yours. It's pretty clear that she loves you, and that'll give her a reason to come back."

I sighed.

"You'll see her again, son. I'm sure of it," Kamaji added with his mouth full.

Lin handed me my own bowl of onigiri as she stood and went on her way. I took a rice ball into my hand and chuckled. I remembered the first time Chihiro ate these. She cried, but she also mentioned that they were tasty. I popped one into my mouth and smiled.

Kamaji and Lin were right. My Chihiro would come back to me some day. I just didn't know when.


	5. CHIHIRO- 5

The sun was beginning to dim as I trudged through the jagged rocky road. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as the tunnel started to appear over the next hill. My heart leaped in excitement.  
Finally, after what felt like days, I stood at the base of the creaking building. Just like it did 10 years ago, it sounded like it was moaning, and the statue I stood beside made me cringe. I looked up at it as a soft zephyr blew in my hair, making some strands fall from the ponytail and into my face. I pushed them behind my ears.  
I peered into the tunnel. It was long, narrow, and creepy; not much as changed. I fixed my backpack on my shoulders, took a deep breath, and began my journey to the other side.  
The wind picked up behind me, echoing in the limited space. The soft howling made me shiver and walk a little faster. Even at the age of 20, the littlest things scared me. The walls were damp, probably from the recent rainstorm we had, and it made the air in the tunnel much cooler. I rolled my sleeves back down, rubbing my arms with my hands.  
Sunlight and warmth appeared as I neared the end. Staring around the supposed abandoned building, memories started to come back. I could just see my parents and my younger self, heading for the exit. The Spirit World.  
Haku.  
Immediately, my eyes went straight to the green grass outside. I ran out there and breathed in the air. It felt great to be back; however, I wasn't there entirely. The Spirit World was only active for humans to see it during the night. I looked up at the sunset. It was almost time. I made my way through the pasture and over the quiet stream, where a great river would appear when the moon came up.  
I entered into the village, and suddenly, the smell of freshly cooked meat and other foods aroused. I scoffed, knowing what would happen if I followed my nose and ate it: I'd turn into a pig.  
Overhead was the peak of the bathhouse. I could hear water running already. My mind raced and my heart sped its pace. This was it, the moment I've been dreaming of since I left this place.  
 _I'm coming, Haku,_ I thought as I made my way to the bridge.


	6. HAKU- 6

I was taking a nap when I sensed someone in my room.

"Master Haku," a fellow worker announced when I opened my eyes, "Yubaba is looking for you. She said it's urgent."

I groaned in aggravation as I rose. Ever since I was freed from her control, she's still needed me to help her in emergencies. Typical Yubaba, always dependent on others.

"Tell her I'm on my way," I said, walking to the doorway as the spirit left.

The halls were filled with rushes of bathhouse employees scrambling over each other and exclaiming, "A visitor! An early visitor!" Many were carrying bath towels; others had bath water keys.

I managed to fit through the crowd and make it to the elevator, which was filled as well. I squeezed in.

"Yubaba's floor," I ordered the nearest person, and they pulled the lever. The elevator was forced upwards, its first stop being the top floor, my destination.

I thanked them as I slid myself into the corridor. Yubaba's gargoyles watched me as I sped my way to the entrance of her office. I came to a stop at the closed doors.

"Come in," her voice echoed as the doors opened slowly in front of me. I walked in and was welcomed by a cloud of smoke. I blew it away with my hand as I stepped toward her desk. I watched her take the cigarette away from her mouth and blow out another smoke ring before addressing me directly.

"Haku," she sneered, eyeing me, "I honestly thought you would ditch us after Sin freed you from being my slave. I guess you're only here in case she returns?"

"What is it that you want?" I questioned, ignoring her.

Before she could respond, the ground shook, and her son Boh poked his head out of his nursery.

"Is Sen back, Momma?" He asked, looking at me. "She must be because Haku is in here."

 _If only that was the case,_ I thought, waving at him.

"No, sweetie," Yubaba answered sweetly, standing and walking over to him. "This is business. Now go back to your nap."

At first he protested, shaking the curtains down and jumping, which made lamps and papers fall from Yubaba's desk. Then, she cast a sleeping spell on him, and he was out like a light.

"Sleep tight, my precious baby," she whispers before regaining her seat. Her broom and dustpan cleaned up the broken pieces of her lamp while her papers neatly stacked themselves back in front of her. Yubaba's nose pointed in my direction as she continued.

"Now then, Haku. I feel an.. unwanted visitor coming and should be here any minute. My employees don't know that the visitor is unwelcome, so don't break it to them. Just stop it."

I nod and quickly run out of her office to the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. I'm met by workers wanting to enter the elevator, so I slid between them, heading for the entrance of the bathhouse. I remember the last time an unwanted visitor wished to come into the bathhouse. Chihiro took care of him easily and impressed every spirit in the house, even Yubaba! I smiled at the thought.

I opened the grand doors, and a gust of wind met my face, making my shoulder-length hair blow behind me. I peered around, it now being dark enough to barely make out figures. Suddenly, I spotted something, a shape on the other side of the bridge. I was about to call out to them to tell them to get away from here, until the moonlight shined on them. I saw their face, and my heart burst out of my chest. It was nowhere near an unwanted visitor, like Yubaba predicted. It was.. It was..

My Chihiro!

Hey guys! I have been technical difficulties with transferring my chapter from Wattpad to here. But, here it is for everyone to read without the random mumbo-jumbo!


	7. CHIHIRO- 7

My Haku!

Seeing him, with just a bridge between us, doesn't seem real. I couldn't believe this. It had been so long since I've felt so alive, ten years! The memories of our times together flooded back, and here he was, right in front of me. My love, my Haku!

He began to walk over the bridge in my direction. Before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me, too good to be true. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Haku has been etched into my mind since I left, but nothing compared to seeing him at this moment.

To convince myself, I wanted to reach out and touch him, feel the fabric of his shirt at least. Slowly, I raised my arm and outstretched my fingers. To my surprise, he reached out to me, his palm facing me. My fingertips met his palm, and electricity spread up my arm and spread out throughout my body. It was the same feeling I had at ten years old, and it felt spectacular. I stared at our hands.

"Haku.." I whispered, catching my breath at our touch. "I can't believe it's you."

He chuckled, and I looked up at him with awe. His eyes were the same shade of green I had fallen in love with.

Haku lowered his arm, holding my hand in his. He stepped closer and leaned his forehead against mine. My heartbeat sped up.

"I've waited so long, Chihiro," he breathed, grinning. "I knew you'd come back."

I closed my eyes at the feel of his breath, savoring this feeling, but opened them quickly, for fear of him disappearing. He took my other hand into his grasp. And as the moonlight shined above us, I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.


	8. HAKU- 8

She was soft, fragile, and scented of honeysuckle. Her hands were cold- just like they were when she was 10- and I was finally here to keep them warm. My Chihiro.

My mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that she was here, in my grasp. It was hard to believe at first. But, when it comes down to it, she came back. To the Spirit World. To me. To us.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Those breathtaking browns were a sight to see. They were filled with shock, fear, adoration, love. I stared into them and knew that this wasn't a dream. And for the first time in ten years, I put on a real smile.

I moved a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. Her skin suddenly became warm under my touch.

"I hate myself for not returning sooner," Chihiro confessed, grabbing my forearm and squeezing it lightly.

A tear escaped from her eye. I rubbed it away with my thumb before it could make its way down her pretty little face.

"Don't worry," I muttered. "You were worth the wait."

The wind blew around us, making her pony tail sway and the hem of her shirt lift. A lump formed in my throat as she bit her bottom lip. In the moonlight, she looked beautiful. To me, she always has been. And she always will be.

With my heart crashing into my chest, I wrapped my fingers around her neck and pulled her in closer. This was it, the moment I've waited a decade for.

As the tips of our noses touched, I heard doors burst open and numerous footsteps behind me. I leaned back.

Moment, ruined.


	9. CHIHIRO- 9

"Sen!"

I looked over Haku's shoulder. To my surprise, I saw them- all of them!- standing at the other side of the bridge. Lin, the other servants, even Yubaba and Kamaji, along with some soot balls and familiar- and new- customers of the bathhouse. Boh made his way through the crowd with a broad grin on his face as he stood at his mother's side.

I turned my eyes back to Haku, whose arms were now at his side. He stepped to the right of me and grazed my hand.

"Go," he said, gesturing toward the group. "They've missed you, and I know you've missed them, too."

I peered up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," he added, chuckling.

I looked back at the bathhouse, at the spirit family I left behind. With a grin, I ran to the other side of the bridge, as the moon raised overhead. Lin was the first one to meet me. She hugged me tightly.

"I knew you'd be back eventually!" She exclaimed. Then, she pushed me from her embrace and set her hands on her hips, suddenly changing her attitude. "Where the hell have you been? Lover boy over there kept harassing me and Kamaji about you ever since you left." She nodded behind me. I turned around to find a red-faced Haku. I smiled, and he smiled back.

Without warning, I felt myself being crushed and lifted from the ground. I spun my head back and found myself staring in the eyes of Boh.

"Oh, Sen!" He shouted, piercing my ears. "You're back! You're back!"

He swung me from side to side as his grip tightened. I could feel my ribs pop inside me, and I was losing oxygen. Even though I knew Boh meant no harm, I'm sure anybody else would think he was trying to kill me.

"Can't... breathe!" I managed to cry out, now fighting for air.

Boh put me back down, gasping and coughing. I felt a hand on my back, and I knew it was Haku.

"Sorry, Sin," he apologized. "I was just so happy to see you.."

I smiled at him and patted his large hand.

"It's okay," I told him, making his face brighten.

Beneath me, the soot balls jumped around my feet and squealed in joy. I bent down to pick one up.

"I've missed you little guys," I said, patting him in the head. He fainted into my palm and I laughed. I sat him back down and dusted the black soot off my hands. That's when Yubaba stepped in front of me.

"Well, well, well," she began snobbishly, looking me up and down. "If it isn't our precious Chihiro, all grown up."

I could feel Haku's breath on my neck as it started to accelerate.

"Yes, Granny, it's me," I replied bravily. "I've finally made my way back." I took a step forward but immediately regretted it. "And I'm staying this time."

Yubaba let out a puff of air, making the hair on my arms stand.

"Your bravery hasn't changed a bit since you left," she commented. "How nice."

She paused and turned to the pack of spirits behind her. Haku hurriedly stepped in front of me, just in case she had anything up her sleeve. To my surprise, she threw her hands up in the air.

"This calls for a celebration feast!" She proclaimed. As the spirits cheered, Yubaba turned back to me. "Welcome back, child."

I grinned. I felt accepted. More than I have been in a long time. Haku moved to my left and took my hand in his. I looked up at him and met his gaze.

This was perfect. Here I was, surrounded by the people I cherish and standing with the one I love. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the Spirit World air. This was my new home, my new life, and nothing was going to change that.


	10. ZENIBA- 10

"What an odd request," I admitted, knitting the last stitch in my handmade scarf. I dropped the ball of yarn in the basket beside me. "And from a spirit such as yourself."

He shrugged. I let out a deep breath as I reached for my bifocals.

"What's in it for me?" I questioned, peering at him from the corner of my eye.

He looked at me, and all of a sudden, a brown bag appeared on my dining table, catching me off guard. Confused, I opened it up and found a heap of gold inside. I reached for a piece and nibbled on the end of it. It was real. Pure gold.

"Alright, you've convinced me."

I made my way to my cabinet and pulled out an old, dusty book. I blew the dust off and rubbed the cover of it with my fingertips, feeling the gold lettering 'Bamani's Book of Magic' plainly.

He got up from his sitting. I held up a hand as I grabbed a nearby cauldron and propped it on the table in front of me.

"Sit and be patient," I ordered. And, he sat.

I flipped through the book until I found what was needed. I looked at the ingredients for this specific spell and waved a hand in the air, making bottles and jars make their way from the cabinets to me.

"The Transformation Spell," I read aloud. "Two cups of sparkling water, a pair of frog's legs, a pinch of magic.." I paused and looked up at him, a hand outstretched with scissors. "A piece of the recipient's clothing."

He quickly took them from me, snipped off a part of his cloak, and handed it to me. I dropped it into the cauldron and stirred up the mixture. I watched it turn purple.

"Lastly," I concluded, "something from which he or she wishes to transform into."

I turned to my lock box and, with the right combination, opened it. I took out the golden figurine Haku had stolen from me and inspected it with a close eye. Finally, I found it: a strand of Haku's hair.

Without haste, I put the last ingredient into the concoction and stirred it once more until it glowed green. I grabbed a vial and poured a small amount of the potion into it.

"Now," I explained, taking the liquid to him, "your wish will be granted once you take this and I say the necessary spell." He snatched the bottle from my grasp and put it to his mouth. "But," I continued, "I can't promise you that she'll fall in love with you. After all, she's in love with Haku."

He growled at me, his nasty teeth grinding in anger. I didn't flinch, but I could tell that he was desperate for this.

I turned around and picked up the book, pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"Ready?" I asked him, and without any hesitation, he nodded and took in the liquid. Then, I cleared my throat, and repeated the text in front of me:

THIS CREATURE WANTS TO TRANSFORM,

A WISH DOWN DEEP INSIDE.

HEAR ME, OH LORDS OF OUR WORLD,

HUMAN AND SPIRIT COMBINED!

THIS CREATURE WANTS TO TRANSFORM,

A WISH DOWN DEEP INSIDE.

HEAR ME, OH LORDS OF OUR WORLD,

HUMAN AND SPIRIT COMBINED!

After the last word was said, a blinding light appeared and engulfed him. Winds deadened my cottage and picked him up. He cried out in pain as I watched in fascination at the transformation. And just like that, it was finished. The deed was done, and his wish was granted.


	11. HAKU- 11

As Yubaba and the others prepared for the feast, I escorted Chihiro to her bedroom. She dropped her bag onto her blankets and let out a sigh.

"It feels good to be back," she said, looking around the room. "Nothing's changed."

I smiled at her curiosity. That's one of the things I missed about her when she was away. She walked to the closet and opened it. She grabbed a pair of blue pants and a pink shirts and held them up in the light of the chamber.

"Maybe this stuff will fit this time," she added, chuckling. Her eyes shifted to me, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, finally getting her hint. "Just tell me when you're done."

I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I could hear her humming as she changed, and it was killing me! I was just so tempted to take a look at her, at least a peek of her beautiful body. Finally, I caved. With a single finger, I moved the curtain and peered inside. I could see her silhouette as she took off her shirt and put on the other one. Oh, her figure looked perfect. I closed my eyes and imagined my hands all over that body, cuddling into that sexy figure of hers. Our bodies would fit so perfectly together. The thought of it sent chills running down my spine.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by Chihiro's wide brown eyes. I jumped in fright and let go of the curtain, making it fall back into place. I stood back against the wall as she slid open the door.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi!" She screamed, now standing in front of me and giving me a death stare.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her. The clothes that were once baggy fit her so well, accenting her breasts and complimenting her butt.

My thoughts were erased when I felt her poking my chest with her index finger. "You're gonna pay for that!" She warned.

Before she could grab me, I ducked to the right and ran straight down the hallway. Instead of running like I usually did, I jogged, teasing her and giving her a chance to actually catch me. I could hear her tiny feet skidding across the hardwood floors as I turned around corners and went down even more halls. I smiled as I went around one more corner and hid behind a wall. I watched her go right past me, not even noticing me. I crept behind her and grabbed her sides, making her hair stand and her body flinch.

"Haku, I'm going to kill you," Chihiro said, trying to wriggle out of my grasp, but it was no use.

I chuckled and held her tighter against me. I buried my face into her shoulder.

 _Mmm, honeysuckle_ , I thought as I sniffed her. It was heavenly.

Suddenly, Lin was in front of us, giving us a look like we've killed somebody.

"Quit fooling around," she snapped, taking Chihiro by the hand and yanking her away from me. "It's bad enough that the guest of honor is late for her own dinner."

I returned Lin's look with one of my own.

 _Why must we always get interrupted!_ I thought as I followed the two girls up the stairs and into a large room.


	12. CHIHIRO- 12

When I walked into the room, I was welcomed by the sweet aroma of food. Inside was a long table filled from beginning to end of rice balls, sushi, castella, cakes, and more! I've never seen so much food before in my entire life!

Spirits of the bathhouse surrounded the table, seating themselves. To my surprise, I saw the river spirit- otherwise known as the God of the Rivers- laughing along with one of the frog servants. He turned to me and smiled.

"Sen!" He echoed, waving a small watery arm in my direction. I waved back.

I looked back at Haku, and he showed me to my seat. He pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down. He joined the table beside me. Lin sat on my other side, and Kamaji was already seated in front of me. I took a small plate and fit rice balls and anmans onto it, taking a huge bite out of an anman. My taste buds seemed happy at the taste of it. This food was one of the things I missed about the bathhouse and the Spirit World.

"Is everyone here for me?" I asked Haku after I swallowed my food. He nodded and rubbed my back.

"They've been wanting you to come back. We all have." He replied, smiling. "Well, not as much as I have. I've missed you the most."

I smiled and felt my face heat up. I covered it with my hands. Suddenly, my hands were removed, and I could see Haku. My hands were in his.

"Don't," he added, leaning in close. "It's cute."

I looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes, and it immediately felt as if we were the only two people here. His touch made me feel all fuzzy inside, and I didn't want to move from where I was. It seemed as if I would wake up at any second, and all of this would be gone. Haku would be a figment of my imagination, and suddenly he'd disappear. But, I knew in this heart that all of this was real, not a dream. My own fairy tale here in my grasp, right in front of me. My love, my Haku.

Without warning, my pocket vibrated. I reached into it and took out my phone. It was a call from my parents. Again.

 _Impeccable timing_ , I thought as I answered it.

"Honey," my dad began, "how are you?"

"We've tried calling your apartment for hours, but we haven't gotten an answer," my mom interjected.

"I'm out somewhere," I replied, sighing. Around me, everyone stopped what they were doing. Haku's eyes widened.

"With friends?" She asked.

"Yeah. You could say that." I grinned a little at the corner of my mouth.

"Good. I'm glad you're finally going places," my dad added. "We were just worried about you, that's all."

"Everything's fine," I said. "I have to go now. Bye. Love you."

I ended the call before they could bring me new questions. I looked up to find a surprised and curious Haku.

"It's a cell phone," I explained to everyone. "A device in my world to get into contact with people."

Haku took it from my hands and examined it. He tapped the screen and it lit up, showing a picture of me at the beach with my parents.

"Humans really have changed since I've been one," he whispered, flipping through the apps. He eventually pressed on the camera app. He jumped in his seat.

"Whoa, it's a mirror!"

I giggled and grabbed it.

"No, silly, it's a camera." I pointed it toward him. "Now, smile!"

Clueless, Haku just smiled and I quickly took the picture. I turned the screen to him.

"Here you are," I said. "Your first photo."

His eyebrows knitted up together in confusion.

"I'm actually surprised it works here in this world," I joked.

I turned the phone off and put it back in my pocket. Before the other curious spirits could start asking questions, a wind flew through the room, and all went quiet. Yubaba appeared at the entrance, her hair in a messy bun like always.

"A spirit's on their way to the bathhouse," she announced.

Soon, everyone was in a hurry. Servants quickly showed their customers back to their rooms, while Haku took my wrist and lifted me from my seat.

"Come with me," he said, pulling me out of the room. "I need to take you somewhere safe before I deal with this."

"Wait," I interjected. "Yubaba didn't say anything about it being an evil spirit. Why can't I stay with you?"

I knew Haku wouldn't fight with me. He sighed and started walking the other direction, toward the main doors of the bathhouse.

"Fine," he scoffed.

As he opened the door, a sliver of sunshine was visible in the distance, and the stars above us were no longer there. Then, Haku stopped in his tracks and growled.

"Stay behind me, Chihiro," he ordered, pushing me back with his hand. I looked over his shoulder to see a slim, cloaked figure at the other end of the bridge.

"We're closed," Haku proclaimed to it. "Now, go away!"

The figure turned, and I saw its familiar features.

"No-Face," I said under my breath, laying a hand on Haku's forearm. I slowly pushed him aside and took a step forward. He immediately grabbed my hand.

"Don't," he hissed. "Do you remember what he did the last time you let him in here? He terrorized the whole damn place!"

"But he changed once we made it to Zeniba," I admitted, staring at him. "Besides, he helped me save your life. The least I can do is talk with him. He's my friend."

Eventually, seeing that I made a point, he let go of me.

"I'll be standing right here for your safety," he whispered.

I nodded and turned back to the bridge. There, No-Face stood, with his usual mask and dark appearance. I slowly walked toward him.

"Hi, No-Face," I called out. "It's me, Chihiro, remember?"

As I came closer to him, I could see that his figure was much smaller than it was ten years ago. I stopped just a few feet away from him. Suddenly, he stretched out an arm and made his way in front of me, now just a hand's-length apart. Behind me, I could hear Haku's growls growing louder and stronger in anger.

"It'll be fine, Haku," I hollered out. I reached out my hand and touched his mask. He made no sounds and no movements, but I could hear him breathing. I watched his body sway with the wind.

I peered down and suddenly saw a black cloak fall to the ground at No-Face's feet. I lifted my head slowly. I expected nothing but a floating mask. But I was wrong. Instead, there was baggy black pants and a large black shirt. His hands were now visible, and they weren't like they used to be. They were like Haku's hands and mine.

It can't be, I thought.

Frightened, I looked up at his face. The mask still remained.

"No-Face?" I questioned, stepping back and removing my hands from the mask.

Suddenly, the hands went to the mask and removed it. Underneath was a hooded head and a face- a human face- with jet black hair, dark purple eyes, and a bright white, toothed smile. He was no longer the No-Face I once knew. He was someone entirely different. Someone like Haku. Someone like me.

"Please," he introduced. "Call me Kao."


	13. KAO- 13

I was surprised when the spell worked on me, but standing here in front of Chihiro- in the flesh- beat that moment by a landslide.

This was the same place I met Chihiro ten years ago, when that young river spirit was guiding her to the bathhouse. Even at 10 years old, she was pretty to me. Now, she was more beautiful than I ever imagined her to be. She hadn't changed a bit, except for a slight height adjustment and the formation of her breasts. Her hair was in a ponytail, held back by the band Zeniba and I made for her. I couldn't believe that she had kept it after all this time.

"Is it really you?" Chihiro asked, her face stricken with shock. She took her hand and grazed my cheek. Her touch felt so warm to my new, cold skin; it was nice, and I smiled for the first time.

To convince her, I held out my empty hand. We both watched as tiny specks of gold appeared in my palm. Thank God Zeniba's transformation spell allowed me to keep this power.

Chihiro gasped and threw her arms around me, tightening me in a hug, making the gold fly into the air. I wrapped my arms around her back and embraced her. At first, it caught me by surprise. This was beyond my wildest dreams. Back then, I would have given anything just to be able to speak literal words to her. Now, in this form, I could actually talk to her, hug her, kiss her, feel her, love her. My Chihiro.


	14. HAKU- 14

I know he just got here, but I wanted to rip him into shreds right now. I watched him hug Chihiro tighter and closer, her chest probably pressed up against him. It's like I didn't even exist right now, as if Chihiro never loved me.

I crept up behind them and tapped her on the shoulder. Immediately, she pushed away and stepped back into my grasp. I held her waist, wrapping her so close to me that nothing could tear her away from me. It still didn't change the fact that Chihiro- my Chihiro!- was just in the arms of No-Face, or whatever the hell he was called now.

"Oh, Haku," she gasped, peering back at me, "this is Kao from now on." She turned to him. "Kao, you remember Haku."

Neither of us moved. I just gave him a glare that could burn through the strongest piece of steel. This was not off to a good start at all!

"Let's go inside, Chihiro," I said, beginning to turn toward the bathhouse, pulling her with me.

Halfway across the bridge- where Kao couldn't hear us, I stopped in my tracks, making Chihiro jerk mid step. She turned to look at me and opened to mouth to say something. But, I stepped in.

"What WAS that!?" I whispered to her, anger in my voice. My grip tightened on her wrist.

"Haku, you're hurting me," she winced, trying to break free.

Coming to my senses, I let go, leaving a slight red mark. Seeing that I hurt the love of my life made all of my anger leave me, and instead was guilt and remorse.

 _What have I done?_ I thought, grazing the wound with my fingertips. Chihiro jerked away and turned, no longer facing me.

"I'm sorry," I confessed, tears forming in my eyes. "I.. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I care about you." I sighed and rested my hands on her small shoulders. "I just want to know why you hugged him like that."

She turned back around, her arms crossed over her chest and a sense of curiosity written on her face.

"And no," I added, "I'm not jealous."

Chihiro took a deep breath. "Haku, it's No-Face. He's my friend. He'd never do anything to hurt either one of us. He's changed. He's.. Kao now. Can't you see that?"

I looked over her shoulder at Kao. He was picking up his cloak and wrapping it back around his broad shoulders, grabbing his mask from the ground then pulling the hood back over his head. For the first time since his arrival, we made eye contact. I could see, deep inside, that Chihiro was right. He had changed. He was no longer the dangerous, manipulating No-Face. He was a new and improved Kao. I looked back at Chihiro, who was staring at me with pleading eyes, begging for me to trust her. How could I say no?

"Kao!" I called out. "You're welcome to stay, if you like."

Chihiro hugged me instantly, and I hugged her back. I peered at Kao, who was headed this way, a smile on his face. I nodded in his direction, and he did the same to me.

If Chihiro can see the good in him, then I could tolerate him. Just so long as he doesn't do anything to get on my bad side. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll start to trust him.

But, I have to be honest with myself: I am jealous of this new No-Face.

Kao.


	15. CHIHIRO- 15

I watched Kao walk into the bathhouse behind Haku's shoulder. I looked to the right, and the sun was rising over the mountains in the distance. Above me, gray clouds began to form.

"It's about to rain," I told him, taking his hand. "Ready to go in?"

I took a couple of steps before I was pulled back into his arms. His hands were on my lower back, and he was looking into my eyes.

"No," he said softly. "I want some time with you." He took one of my hands and started playing with my fingers delicately. "Just you."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Suddenly, I was lifted up off the ground. I flinched. Then, the sound of Haku's voice calmed me down.

"Hold on, and trust me," he whispered.

Before I could say anything, we were off, flying through the deserted village, going by the small river, and stopped on the sand next to the wide mass of water under the bathhouse. That's when Haku gently put me back on the ground alongside him. I stumbled a bit trying to regain my balance.

"Thanks for warning me," I said sarcastically, sitting on the sand.

Haku joined me. "I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

I playfully punched his shoulder. I sat my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, watching the distance. The train was at its stop, and I watched a few spirits enter the cart. I felt Haku's eyes on me, and I turned to him, meeting his gaze.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

He tilted his head with mine and brought a hand to my face, pushing back a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing," he answered, grinning. "You're just beautiful."

I felt my face heat up, but this time, I didn't hide it. I gave him a smile and a soft chuckle. All of a sudden, thunder rumbled overhead. I looked up and a drop fell on my face. I immediately stood up.

"We should get going," I stated.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Haku stand up as well.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my forearm. "Before we go, I have to tell you something."

I turned to look at him, curious as ever. He took a deep breath and pulled me into his embrace.

"Chihiro," he started, "I've been meaning to tell you this ever since you left ten years ago. But, I didn't. It would have not only hurt me because you were leaving, but it probably would have also hurt you because you might not have felt the same way or you might not ever return. Now, you're here to stay for good." Haku stared into my eyes, and inside, I could see something I've always seen. This was it. The moment of truth. "I'm in love with you, Chihiro Ogino."

It suddenly felt as if the world around us ceased to spin. My heart leaped at his words. I smiled and grazed his cheek with my fingers.

"Oh, Haku!" I exclaimed in joy. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm pretty sure I caught him off guard, because he fell backwards into the water behind him. I fell in, too. In the midst of the small waves, I could feel Haku's arms hold me tightly around my hips and his nose poke mine. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

At last, we resurfaced, neither of us out of breath. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, his black hair soaked between my fingers.

"I'm in love with you too, Haku." I returned. "I always have been, and I always will."

The rain began to pour down on us, and that's when Haku leaned in and sealed our lips into a slow yet passionate kiss. It was better than I ever imagined. In fact, this was, without a doubt, absolutely, positively perfect.


	16. KAO- 16

Damn you, Haku!

It was bad enough watching him hug her, but KISS HER!? My Chihiro!?

I stood at the edge of the bridge's ledge, burying my fingernails into the wood to keep my anger under control. It quickly boiled up inside me, and I began to growl.

"Keep it together, Kao," I said to myself.

I felt the rain pelt on my hood as the storm picked up. I watched Haku and Chihiro get out of the water and start making their way back up here, holding hands. How could he? More importantly, how could she?

By the time they made it to the other side of the bridge, Haku was already holding Chihiro in his arms, her asleep and cuddling up against his chest. They were both drenched, head to toe. Haku looked up and when he saw me, he stopped in his tracks.

"Kao," he called out quietly, "aren't you-"

"Save it," I snapped, walking toward him. "You've done enough."

He slowly met me in the middle, Chihiro still fast asleep.

"What's your problem?" He asked, seeming confused.

I creased my eyebrows and gave him a death stare.

"Stay away from her," I said, shoving a finger in his face, "or you're not going to be a problem anymore."

Haku got up in my face, tensing up and breathing as hard as I was.

"I knew something was up," he addressed. "This was why you changed, didn't you? Why you came back here, of all places. Well, let me tell you something-"

He was interrupted by Chihiro, who was starting to squirm in her sleep. He caressed her head. I took one look at Chihiro, beautiful Chihiro. In her sleep, she seemed very peaceful, and she was smiling. I grinned a little at the corners of my mouth, but when I looked back at Haku, I scowled.

"This isn't over," I threatened.

I turned and made my way back to the bathhouse in the pouring rain, my mind only on one thing:

Getting rid of Haku.


	17. HAKU- 17

I laid Chihiro softly in her sleeping place, careful to not disturb her. I smoothed the ends if her hair with my fingertips, soft to the touch. I grinned as I looked down at her. With her arms over her head and her mouth wide open, this was the most beautiful I've ever seen her. It was the true Chihiro, and I loved it, loved her. My Chihiro.

I looked at her. I was worried for her safety, but I wasn't scared. Not even close. I could take that Kao, even if it was the last thing I did.

Suddenly, there was a knock behind me. I turned around, startled.

"It's about time you two lovebirds got back!" Lin shouted. "Where have you been?"

I shushed her and waved my hands in the air, pointing to Chihiro.

"She's asleep," I whispered, making my way to the doorway. "Get off our backs for once, Lin."

Before Lin could open her big mouth, I heard Chihiro's voice.

"Haku?"

I went to her and sat by her side.

"Yes?" I asked. "What is it, my love?"

She stretched her arms and turned to her left side, tucking her hands under her head.

"Check to see if my phone's okay.." She murmured. "I'm pretty sure it's waterproof.."

Carefully, I slid my hand under the blanket and searched through her pocket, while also feeling her small thigh against my palm. I shuddered as I pulled her phone out. A bright light came up on the front, and I was surprised to see the picture of my face that she had taken during the dinner.

"It's perfectly fine," I replied, smiling and putting it down next to her.

She grinned in her sleep as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, yawning. "I'm going to go back to sleep now."

I bent over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered. "I love you, Chihiro."

She sighed before quickly falling back into a peaceful sleep.

I stood up and turned around, only to find a open-mouthed Lin still standing in the hallway.

"Did you guys have sex or something?" Lin joked. "You're acting differently from a few hours ago."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her.

"You're so typical," I said, walking past her.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" She exclaimed to me before I turned a corner. "A guest needs your assistance." She tossed me a bath token. "Here you go, just in case. Third floor, second room on your right."

I nodded to her.

Just like Lin told me, I took the elevator to the third floor and immediately turned right when I got off. The door to the second room was shut, so I had to knock.

"Hello?"

I didn't hear anything from the other side. I slowly slid open the door and walked into a dark space. The only light I had was from the hallway.

"Anyone here?" I called out.

Without warning, the door slammed behind me. The room suddenly became pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing. I heard my bath token clang on the floor, then footsteps.

I felt my wrist being seized, and I screamed out in pain as they were tied together by an unknown material that burned my skin. I was pushed to the floor.

"Don't fight anything off, or it will get worse," a voice threatened in the darkness.

A sharp blow went to the side of my head, and that's when I lost all sense of anything and everything. My last thoughts were of my darling Chihiro and the moment we had in the water.


	18. CHIHIRO- 18

My head ached as I opened my eyes to the bright sunset outside. I groaned and covered my eyes quickly.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked myself as I sat up and stretched, reaching for my phone.

"All day," a voice replied back.

I jumped, accidentally throwing my blanket across the room, until it hit a figure in the doorway.

"Shit, Kao," I breathed, regaining my regular heartbeat. "You scared the hell out of me."

He chuckled, then walked over to me, blanket in hand.

"Sorry," he confessed, handing me the blanket. "I was just seeing if you were alright."

I rubbed my eyes and took the blanket from him. My head was killing me, especially my eye sockets. Curse the sunset!

Suddenly, Kao made his way to the window and closed the curtains, making the sun escape from the room. A lamp near me was the only source of light.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good," Kao continued, going toward my closet, "because I'm taking you out tonight."

I looked around the room, expecting Haku to be here. I looked to the bed beside me, hoping Haku had stayed to sleep beside me, to keep me company. I was let down by the one person I respected, trusted, loved. But, it didn't make any sense.

"Where's Haku?" I questioned, peering up at Kao, who was now standing next to me.

He let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Chihiro," he said, crouching down, "but I'm afraid Haku left on a train a few hours ago."

No. I couldn't believe this. I WOULDN'T! This was impossible! We just confessed our love to each other just this morning! It was real, all of it! Or was it?

I shook my head in denial, quickly getting to my feet. I walked around deliriously.

"No, it's not true," I sobbed. "It can't be!"

I grabbed my hair, feeling like pulling out every single strand. Then, I felt like I was falling along with my heartbroken tears. That's when I was caught. Caught by Kao. I buried my face into his chest, pounding my fists against it in sadness, rage.

"Sshhh," Kao shushed, stroking my hair. "It's going to be okay." He took my shoulders and pushed me backwards. He stared into my eyes. "We'll have a great time tonight and completely forget about him."

I watched a pinch of black cloud his purple eyes. It was mesmerizing.

"Fine," I sighed, "but only because I can't say no to a friend."

He laughed, and for the first time since I woke up, I smiled a little. I dogged through my closet and grabbed a green clean shirt and pink shorts. Just like the outfit I wore when I first came upon this place. I went into the bathroom to change.

Maybe things will be better after all. Of course, I can never forget my love, my soulmate, my life.

My Haku.


	19. KAO- 19

"How did you get here?" She asked me as we sat down on the train. "To being a spirit, I mean."

I just stared at her blankly. I had never been able to tell anyone my story, and now that I have the opportunity, I didn't know where to start, especially here with Chihiro. Would she judge me because of what happened in my human life? As the cart shook and moved forward, I took a deep breath and begun.

"It all started in Louisiana 1938, Mardi Gras. Some buddies of mine went in disguises; I went as a ghost. The mask and cloak I have? All of it, from that night. We got really drunk when we got there, and after seeing girls flashing for beads, we completely lost it, including me. I was literally like a whole other person. I was such a horny bastard!

"Well, my friends ditched me, and my drunken sexual self was alone in one of the largest festivals in America. I was walking around near the Mississippi River when I tripped over some rocks and fell in. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't swim, so I drowned. A terrible death, really.

"When I opened my eyes, I was in the mask and in front of glowing figures I couldn't make out. I tried to take off the mask, but it was stuck on my face. My hands were translucent, and my body was the cloak I was in before I died. I tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out were soft moans. The figures in front of me explained that I was now a spirit, a faceless spirit, since they couldn't identify me. And.. that was it."

I looked up at Chihiro. Her face was filled with shock and fear, but also sorrow. I had never seen that before on her.

"What?" I questioned, running my fingers through my hair. "You're judging me, aren't you?"

She shook her head.

"No," she said. "I just... I feel so sorry for you. You've been through so much, and for such a long time, you've been mute and misunderstood."

"Yeah, it was hard," I admitted, giving her a smile, "but you, Chihiro, when you came along, you gave me hope. You saw through me. You didn't see the monster that I was. You didn't see No-Face. You saw.."

"Kao," she finished. "I saw Kao."

For the first time in a long time, I felt a heartbeat inside my chest. Not just a heartbeat: a spark. Chihiro made me feel happy, something I hadn't been since I was an actual human. Right now, I wished I _was_ an actual human. Because if I was, I'd be happy, and I wouldn't be alone. I'd be with the person I love: Chihiro Ogino.

The train came to a stop, and I stood from my sitting as the doors opened.

"Where are we going?" She asked, seeming confused.

I extended a hand out to her, and she took it.

"You'll see," I said, escorting her off the train.


	20. HAKU- 20

My chains rattled and the air echoed as I charged against the farthest wall. My arms ached. My wrists bled. My head throbbed. My body numbed. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to my Chihiro. Not pain, not magic, and especially not that damned Kao.

"Help me!" I screamed out, beating on the wall with my weight. "Yubaba! Lin! Somebody! Anybody! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Curse the soundproof spell! And curse the one who had set it upon this room!

I knew I couldn't be heard, but I continued to holler, hit, make any noise possible. Finally, after hours and hours of attempts and fails, I sat down next to the window in defeat as I watched the sun disappear and the moon take its place. I felt empty; was this what it felt like to lose, to be beaten?

I took a good, long look at the moon- that full orb- and worried about what would happen to my beloved Chihiro if I never got out of this. Would she forget about me? Would she leave the Spirit World and never come back? Worse, would she fall in love with Kao?

I shook my head vigorously, driving away the negative things. If I kept this up, I'd be sure to go mad.

"Don't give up now!" I heard Chihiro's voice say in the back of my mind. "You can do this, Haku! Do it for me!"

She was right. I had to get out of this, for her, even if it was the last thing I did.

I stood and paced around the room, thinking hard and figuring out ways to set me free. Alas, none of my ideas were possible without the help of someone else. Here, I was alone and helpless. Soon, my hope began to diminish. Then suddenly, it hit me:

Ten years ago, Chihiro had saved my life when I should have died from Zeniba's curse. But, her love- our love- proved otherwise.

True love **is** the ultimate safe haven.

I lifted up my wrists and balled my hands into tight fists. I closed my eyes and concentrated, thinking of the right choice of words to get me out.

"By the love of me and Chihiro, unchain me and set me free."

I opened my eyes. Nothing had happened. I closed my eyes tight and said it once more, this time with more force.

"BY THE LOVE OF ME AND CHIHIRO, UNCHAIN ME AND SET ME FREE!"

Suddenly, I heard a clink. I opened my eyes again to find the chains that held my wrists finally broken below me. I moved my fingers, my wrists throbbing in pain, but it didn't matter. I was free. Now, time to go get her. My Chihiro.

I walked to the door, slamming it open in anger and making the wood frame crack. The servants passing by stopped. I eyed one of them, and he flinched.

"Where is she?" I growled, stepping in front of him. My hands were still in fists.

He gulped, at a loss for words. I lifted him up by the hem of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Where is she!?" I demanded, getting in his face. "Where is Chihiro!?"

"She went with Kao to Kuiboia by train," he whimpered, closing his eyes and tensing up. "Something about a festival."

I dropped him, not even managing to help him up. The rage in me was at its peak. I sped out of the bathhouse and past the train station, headed straight for Kuiboia. To my Chihiro. To that damned Kao.


	21. CHIHIRO- 21

I haven't been to many places here in the Spirit World, so I had no idea it was this big. Honestly, I didn't even know Kuiboia even existed.

I kept on getting stares as Kao and I followed the signs to the entrance of whatever it was, but they quickly went away after a time. I guess the other spirits were really intimidated by Kao.

"Don't worry," he said, patting my back. "I'll take care of you if any trouble comes along."

Finally, we made it to a large black gate. Behind it, lights hung along the street lamps, and just ahead was a festival.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped as we slid through the entrance. Kao laughed at my shock.

"Surprise," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I knew you'd like it."

When he did that, I felt uncomfortable, awkward. I carefully slid his arm off and slid by him, now walking in front of him. I felt his stare on the back of my head. He wasn't acting like the No-Face I knew. What was going on?

The moonlight above us reflected on the white tents in front of us. A crowd of spirits scattered all around the place, buying and selling and eating to their content. I had never been to a big gathering before, let alone a festival, so this overwhelmed me very quickly. It was a beautiful sight, this place. If only Haku was here to enjoy it with me.

Haku.

A sudden sadness crept over me, and I stopped in my tracks. Suddenly I felt Kao's warm arms wrap around my neck, holding me close. I held his arm tightly as my tears escaped at the thought of Haku on a train, leaving far away from me, throwing away our life together. I still couldn't believe it, didn't want to whatsoever. Something wasn't right.

"He can't be gone," I whispered, closing my eyes as the tears fell. "He just can't be. He.. He said he loved me."

Kao propped his head on top of mine.

"Looks like he didn't since he left," he commented, letting go and taking my hand. "Let's go."

Unexpectedly, I was pulled toward a big mass of tents and spirits. The wind blew in my hair as I made my way from booth to booth. I was fascinated by all the things the Spirit World had to offer. In the center of it all, young spirit women danced around their partners as visitors clapped on to the beat of the music. For the next hour or so, Kao and I had a great time at the festival. We bought souvenirs, ate food I never even knew about, and spent a lot of time together as friends. Still, throughout it all, my mind was on Haku.

Eventually, large crowds began to appear, and Kao and I made our way to a spot not many people were at. I leaned against a post and looked up at the sky. I took a sip out of the drink Kao got for me.

"It's beautiful, this night," I said, sighing. "Wouldn't you agree, Kao?"

He didn't say a word. From the corner of my eye, he was looking at me. I turned to him, meeting his gaze. The moonlight reflected off the purple swirl in his eyes. Then, he looked down.

"Chihiro," he breathed. "I have a confession to make."

I tilted my head at him. Suddenly, his body faced me. Kao took a deep breath, taking my hand.

"For as long as I've known you, I've loved you. I still remember the time you stood up to my gluttony and anger. You were the only one that would talk to me, and I thank you for that."

My eyes widened. I knew something was up. Kao continued.

"Because of you, I am a different spirit. Hell, I changed my appearance for you! I love you, Chihiro Ogino. I want a life with you. Forever. Most of all, I want your love. I need your love. I need you."

My stomach flipped inside me.

"Kao," I explained, trying to pull away from him. "You know I'm in love with Haku."

Without warning, his grasp tightened, and I could feel my bones pop.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, Chihiro," he said, ignoring me, "but I've waited ten long years for you, and to tell you everything."

He started to growl, and the pain in my hand worsened. I was stuck. My other hand shook, making the drink fall to the ground.

"Think of what we could have together. I could give you anything, everything, you could ever want. Just say you love me, Chihiro."

I shook my head vigorously as I watched Kao lean in closer and closer to me.

"No," I protested, my voice cracking. "I don't love you. I never will love you. My heart will always belong to Haku."

His teeth bared, and his eyes lost the comfort they once had. Instead, there was rage. Red joined in with the purple, a demonic sight. I tried to fight myself free, but that just made things worse. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me so tightly that I could barely breathe. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You're not going anywhere until you forget about that son of a bitch," Kao threatened.

Just as I began to lose the feeling in my body, a great gush of wind blew behind me, making my ponytail blow in my face and Kao's.

"Let her go, Kao."

I turned my head around to find the one person I truly needed, just in time to save my life.


	22. KAO- 22

"Haku!"

Chihiro's exclamation caught me off guard, making my grip loosen from her. She escaped from me before I had the chance to take her again. She ran into the arms of that damn dragon boy, that Haku.

He held her close, her face buried deep in his chest. I could hear her fearful cries from here, but they did nothing for me. He looked up at me, his sharp canines showing and his eyes revealing anger.

"What did you do to her!?" He growled.

I gave him a death glare, a stare that I felt would cut him in half if it could. My hands curled into fists. As I took a step, fire blazed toward me, and I was taken aback. Haku's outreached hand was spewing flames my way.

"Watch it, Haku," I warned. "You'll regret it soon enough."

"You had no right-"

I watched Chihiro closely, and suddenly, she became limp in his arms. Haku stopped talking. I smirked widely. My plan was working.


	23. HAKU- 23

One minute, she's crying in my arms. And the next, she's on the ground, unconscious.

Immediately, my anger towards Kao was replaced by a worry, a concern for Chihiro. A crowd drew around us as I bent down to her.

"Chihiro!" I called out, shaking her. "Open your eyes! It's me, Haku! Now please, wake up! Look at me, my love!"

I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her face. I just sat there, waiting to see the eyes of my Chihiro look up at me. But, after a while, I started to lose hope. Her skin slowly turned cold, and the red blush in her cheeks started to fade. For the first time in my life, a tear escaped from my eye.

 _Oh Chihiro_ , I thought, holding her tightly against me. _My sweet, sweet Chihiro._

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approach, getting closer and closer by the second. I looked up to find a distraught Kao in front of me. I instantly covered Chihiro with my body, protecting her.

"I don't know what you've done," I growled through sadness and anger, "but stay away from her!"

Kao smirked; it was a look of evil intentions.

"I told you to leave her alone," he answered, "but you didn't. This is all your fault."

I wanted to leap at him, tear him apart and burn the pieces. But, right now, Chihiro was my main priority, and getting her to safety was my current mission.

"Yubaba will know what to do," I said to myself.

With my eye still on Kao, I picked up Chihiro and stood.

"Stay away from us, Kao, and especially stay away from her."

With these final words, I took off into the sky. The bathhouse wasn't very far; it had taken me about an hour to get from there to Kuiboia. Now, Chihiro's life could be at stake. So, I sped up my pace, and before I knew it, the sounds of rushing water were heard. I looked up and saw the bathhouse just a mile away. I peered down at Chihiro, who still felt lifeless in my embrace.

 _Just hold on_ , I thought as I landed in front of the bathhouse's grand, closed doors. I kicked them open, startling the workers on the other side. They froze in their places as I walked in.

"Get Yubaba!" I exclaimed. "NOW!"

Chaos spread throughout the place quickly, and the workers did their best to show me a room to put Chihiro. Soon, whispers could be heard throughout the halls, and spirits that knew Chihiro stood in the doorway of the room. I sat beside her, holding her hand, waiting for Yubaba's help.

After a while, she and Lin entered the room. Lin's face soon expressed shock when her eyes stopped at Chihiro.

"What happened!?" Lin asked, rushing to her other side.

"I don't know," I replied, trying to contain my anger, "but I'm pretty sure that damn Kao had something to do with it."

Yubaba stood over me, observing Chihiro in her current state.

"Hmm.." She breathed. "It appears that our young Sen has been put under a spell."

Lin and I both gasped. I squeezed her hand tighter, but I was careful not to bruise her. I looked down at her.

"Is there anything you can do?" I questioned desperately.

"I'm sorry Haku," she said, "but all we can do is wait."

With this, she and Lin left the room, and for the next three days, I stayed by my love's side and never left, neither eating or sleeping the entire time. I was growing weak, but the love Chihiro and I shared was the only thing that was keeping me going.

On the third day, Chihiro finally opened her eyes to me. I swear that I've never been so happy in my entire life, except for our first kiss.

"Thank God!" I cried out, hugging her neck.

I sat back up, expecting to see her warm smile as well. Instead was a look of confusion.

"Kao?"

I shook my head and held her close.

"Don't worry about him, love," I explained. "He won't bother us anymore."

All of a sudden, she pushed me aside and sat up.

"Where is he? Where is my love? Where is my Kao?"


	24. ZENIBA- 24

"Where the hell is it!?" I mumbled as I searched through my last drawer.

I was panicking. I knew that if I didn't find it soon, I'd think the worst.

Fortunately, I found my crystal ball, something that can tell me where a particular person or object is. I took it into my grasp and rubbed the top of it.

"My precious crystal ball," I said, "tell me where my Slug of Evil is located."

The image was cloudy for a few minutes, then it cleared out. What I saw almost made me drop it:

Kaonashi.


End file.
